Hairy Magic
by PomeLilyGranate
Summary: Un nuevo curso empieza en Hogwarts y el agudo olfato de Scott indica que será un año de cambios. El torneo de Quidditch Interescuelas es uno de los primeros anuncios, junto con los derechos de hombres lobo que Talia Hale está consiguiendo sean aprobados por el Wizengamot. Pero los amores siempre serán prioridad para un adolescente, por sobre la política. [Sterek Otras] Magic UA
1. Huele a Nuevo Curso

**HAIRY MAGIC  
** **Capítulo 1:** Huele a Nuevo Curso

* * *

En el instante en que Scott pone un pie en el Andén de la estación de Hogsmeade, algo en el aire le indica que ese año va a ser diferente. Algo hay en el ambiente, algo ajeno a los ruidos de los alumnos acarreando sus pesados baúles fuera del tren, algo que nada tiene que ver con las vociferaciones de su jefe de casa, Finstock, quien apresura a los de primer año para tomar el clásico desvío por el lago. No, es algo más. Sin embargo sus pensamientos quedan totalmente derrumbados en cuanto un pesado golpe en la espalda le quita el aliento, haciendo que gire para dar una mirada de reproche de Stiles, quien sonríe por completo despreocupado de haberle arrancado de su ensimismamiento.

—¡Amigo, Scott! No es por nada, pero no mires hacia atrás ¡no lo hagas! —pero Scott ya está mirando, poniendo una pequeña mueca de decepción al ver como Allison Argent ríe tomada de la mano de Isaac Lahey, que por la forma en que la mira, cualquiera creería que la Gryffindor es medio veela. No lo es, aunque su belleza si puede parecer sobrenatural a veces—. Yo te dije que no mirases. Ahora deja de poner esa cara de cachorrito apaleado y vámonos a coger un coche rápido ¡muero de hambre, maldición!

El brazo de Stiles rodeando su cuello le aleja de su compañera de casa y ese Hufflepuff afortunado, gracias a Merlín, porque seguramente cualquiera que le estuviese viendo habría notado que lo suyo es un corazón roto muy obvio. En parte es su culpa, quien sabe. Lo suyo con Allison apenas duró un par de meses, declaración en Navidad, un San Valentín celebrado juntos en Madame Tudepié, y antes de dar los TIMOS ya había acabado sin que Scott comprendiese de qué iba todo. O sea, eran perfectos el uno con el otro, se llevaban bien, "encajaban" adecuadamente, peleaban como cualquier pareja, claro, pero… al final no funcionó.

Stiles dice que la complicación de su "dulce y empalagosa" relación ha sido su problema peludo, pero Scott se niega a creerlo. Tenía que ser por otra razón, porque… bueno, su "condición" ya no es un pecado imperdonable en la sociedad mágica actual. Los Hale se han encargado de eso en las últimas décadas.

—¡Scott, Stiles!

Y hablando de los Hale.

Aún con el brazo de Stiles sobre los hombros, Scott se gira para ver venir hacia ellos casi corriendo a Cora Hale quien trae de la mano a una chica a la que nunca ha visto antes. Sus rasgos son asiáticos (¿Coreana? ¿Japonesa?) y parece muy cohibida por la forma en que es arrastrada por la menor de los Hale, mirando más al suelo que al rostro de los Gryffindor. Seguramente intimidada por la presencia de los tres leones. Scott se apiada de ella por ello y decide darle espacio para presentarse, sin embargo Stiles jamás ha tenido demasiado tacto y se lanza a bocajarro contra la chica sin dudar.

—Hey, Hale, ¿qué tal el verano? Tu amiga es muy guapa ¿por qué no la había visto? Juraría que para ahora tendría al cuerpo estudiantil perfectamente censado y catalogado en una escala de 10, aka Lydia Martin, a un 1, aka Erica Reyes —ríe Stiles antes de quejarse por el codazo que Scott le da, mirándose mutuamente con el ceño fruncido hasta que su amigo se encoge de hombros—. Vale, si es broma, sabes que para mí todas las chicas son guapas.

—Muere solo, Stiles —le gruñe Cora, antes de sonreír hacia la chica—. Ella es Kira Yukimura, su madre es amiga de la mía y este año hará clases en Hogwarts, así que Kira viene desde Corea a estudiar acá.

—Wow, seguro el cambio será un poco brusco, pero te acostumbrarás pronto. Bienvenida —Scott no puede evitar sonreírle a la chica, la cual parpadea varias veces, tragando saliva antes de sonreír de regreso—. ¿Hablas bien inglés? O quizás podríamos…

—Lo hablo muy bien. La verdad es que soy inglesa de nacimiento, aunque mi padre es coreano y mi madre japonesa —explica en tono apresurado la chica, sus mejillas coloreándose de golpe.

Es el primer momento en que habla en voz alta en la conversación, sin embargo no puede agregar nada más, porque un gruñido fuerte se escucha y todos voltean hacia el origen, topándose con un alto y musculoso mago que les observa con el ceño fruncido. Kira parece haber sido intimidada por el sonido profundo, pero ninguno de los otros chicos da indicio de temor. Acostumbrados.

El hombre viste una túnica oscura abierta y arremangada hasta los codos, cruzado de brazos haciendo lucir aún más los músculos de sus antebrazos. Bajo la túnica luce ropa muggle, botas de cuero y jeans oscuros, los que junto con su barba de 10 diez le daban la apariencia ruda de motociclista que tenía suspirando a la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts en las clases de Transformaciones.

—Hey, Derek. ¿Viajaste en el tren para recordar viejos tiempos? ¿o quizás viniste a cuidar que tu pequeña hermana no sea llevada al Bosque Prohibido por un lobo adolescente y sobre hormonado? —la sonrisa descarada de Stiles solo hace que Scott ruede los ojos, porque, en serio… otro año más que comienza castigado por culpa de su amigo ya no es novedad.

—Es "Profesor Hale" para ti, Stiles. Ahora, váyanse. Por quedarse charlando han perdido la mayoría de los coches ya y no pienso llamar otro de regreso porque a ustedes les dio la gana quedarse comadreando en la estación. Muévanse.

La voz del profesor de Transformaciones tiene mucha autoridad, sin embargo ellos no pueden acabar de tomarle en serio, principalmente porque es el hermano mayor de Cora, en parte porque la mezcla de él y Stiles siempre saca chispas y carcajadas a todos haciendo que uno olvide que es un profesor y tiene 24 años, pero sobre todo porque él es un hermano de manada para Scott.

Oh, ¿es que aún no ha quedado claro? Scott es un hombre lobo.

—Qué humor te gastas el primer día de regreso a Hogwarts, compañero —se queja Stiles mientras empuja a Scott hacia el carro más cercano, sin dejar de mirar hacia el maestro, sonriendo de medio lado burlón—. Cualquiera diría que estás bastante frustrado. ¿Acaso no conseguiste ninguna loba por allí con la cual desquitar tu mal genio en las vacaciones?

—No me hagas quitarle puntos a Gryffindor antes de que el curso comience, Stiles —le gruñe Derek entrecerrando los ojos, mientras Cora suelta una exclamación de molestia.

—¡Parad los dos! Qué bienvenida le estáis dando a Kira —la Gryffindor le da una mirada fulminante tanto a su hermano como a Stiles, antes de jalar de la mano de la asiática—. Vamos a subirnos a un carro antes de que nos dejen atrás con estos idiotas.

Subiéndose a un carro distinto al que Stiles ha escogido, Cora desaparece seguida de Kira, quien apenas alcanza a darle una mirada de disculpa a Scott, sin embargo este no dice nada, solo sonriendo. Bueno, quien sabe. Quizás este no sería un curso tan malo después de todo. Quizás esa sensación de cambio, de cosas diferentes no significa nada negativo. Si, tiene esperanza de que sea así.

—Oh, jodida suerte la mía —escucha Scott susurrar a Stiles a su espalda de forma inaudible (si no eres un hombre lobo), antes de que se sobreponga e intente bromear— ¡Hey, Lydia! Que suerte que nos toque ir en el mismo carro, ¿eh? — Scott entonces ve por sobre el hombro de su amigo que este ha abierto la puerta del último carro que queda, para toparse a lleno Lydia Martin, la Ravenclaw con la que ha estado encaprichado toda su estancia en Hogwarts, liándose con Jackson Whittemore, la estrella del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin.

No necesita ser hombre lobo para notar la envidia y celos de su mejor amigo ante la imagen, pero es uno, y eso significa que siente el aroma de esas emociones fluyendo desde él a raudales. Scott busca con la mirada algún otro carro rezagado, pero ya no queda ninguno. El de Cora y Kira ya se ha perdido de vista, así que es o coger ese carro o andar el camino hasta el castillo y perderse más de la mitad de la cena, probablemente. No una opción, por la forma en que les gruñe el estómago a ambos.

—Súbanse de una vez al carro —la voz de Derek les llega desde atrás y aunque Scott no puede distinguir ninguna emoción en el rostro del hijo de la Alfa del Clan Hale, ha escuchado un retintín de complacencia en él al dar la orden.

—Vamos Stiles —Scott apoya una mano en la baja espalda de su amigo por encima de la túnica, empujándole para que suba porque este parece haber quedado un poco paralizado, sin saber si retroceder o seguir avanzando al no recibir respuesta de la chica. Para el momento en que Scott se sube también, Lydia y Jackson ya no están besándose, pero si luciendo molestos por la interrupción—. Buenas noches —les saluda mientras la puerta se cierra mágicamente tras él y el carro se pone en marcha.

No recibe respuesta ni del Slytherin ni de la Ravenclaw. La pelirroja simplemente pasa su largo cabello por sobre su hombro, como distraída, mientras el cazador de Slytherin sonríe con suficiencia. Tanto él como Scott juegan en la misma posición en los equipos de sus casas, siendo su responsabilidad el marcar los tantos mientras los buscadores gastaban su tiempo persiguiendo la esquiva snitch. Ambos respetan sus posiciones, pero la diferencia es que mientras Jackson ha sido la estrella indudable de Slytherin desde su tercer año, Scott jamás había destacado. No hasta el año anterior, al menos. Aunque eso tiene un poco de bastante que ver con una dolorosa mordida recibida cierta luna llena.

¿Era hacer trampa? Quizás un poco. Aunque también debería ser considerado trampa el tener un golpeador con sangre troll y uno de los de Slytherin definitivamente la tenía, al menos según la opinión de Stiles y del profesor Harris, de Pociones. Pobre Vernon Boyd.

—Si este es el último carro ¿cómo regresará Derek al castillo? —pregunta de pronto Stiles a Scott, sacándolo de sus pensamientos sobre la temporada de Quidditch que se viene encima. Al Gryffindor le cuesta un poco enfocarse en la pregunta, encogiéndose luego de hombros.

—¿Apareciéndose?

—Es imposible aparecerse en los terrenos del castillo, memo —la voz de Lydia sorprende a ambos Gryffindor, haciendo que Stiles sonría como siempre sonreía cuando la pelirroja se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra. Scott solo puede suspirar internamente. Al notar que incluso Jackson parece mirarla interesado, la Ravenclaw vuelve a jugar con su cabello, mirando al techo del carro, desinteresada—. Lo he leído por allí, no sé, escrito en alguna mesa.

—Quizás en Hogwarts: Una historia. Ese libro es la leche, todos deberíamos leerlo al menos una vez —Stiles sonríe más, antes de mirar hacia Scott—. ¿Qué? ¡Es cierto! Tiene un montón de cosas interesantes ¿acaso nunca te has preguntado porque hay cuatro casas? ¿O porque se mueven las escaleras? Seguramente te has preguntado porque el gramófono de la profesora Martin funciona y tu discman no…

—Las respuestas para esas cosas son fáciles —le interrumpió Whittemore sin dejar de sonreír burlón—; estamos separados en casas porque si no nos mataríamos los unos a los otros; las escaleras se mueven para hacernos llegar tarde a clases; y lo otro, porque las cosas muggles son una mierda —se cruza de brazos orgulloso el Slytherin, mientras a su lado Lydia solo aprieta los labios en censura. Scott puede sentir por su aroma que ella no comparte ninguna de las afirmaciones del chico. Seguramente ella sabe las respuestas a las preguntas de Stiles, pero no va a llevarle la contraria a su novio.

Stiles de pronto carraspea. Una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, mientras los ojos brillan con maldad. Scott observa hacia el interesante techo del carro esperando que se detenga pronto, antes de que su mejor amigo se enzarce en un duelo con la estrella de las serpientes.

—¿Eres consciente, querido Jackie-boy, que acabas de reconocer que sabes lo que un discman es? —pregunta con más malignidad de la que un Gryffindor debería hacer alarde.

Lydia observa con mucho interés sus uñas mientras el color sube por las mejillas cinceladas de Jackson al darse cuenta que reconocer su conocimiento en cosas muggles le hace quedar como uno de esos desquiciados amantes de los muggles, pero cualquier respuesta venenosa queda cortada por la brusca sacudida que significa la detención del carro, mientras las puertas se abren para permitir bajar a los cuatro ocupantes.

Stiles sigue sonriendo por el efecto de sus palabras en Mister Sangre Pura, algo no del todo justo, considera Scott, ya que en general Jackson alardea más por sus triunfos en el Quidditch que por su condición de sangre, pero en vista de que eso es obviamente una inocente venganza por el Slytherin conseguir a la chica que su amigo quiere, decide no involucrarse de forma activa.

Jackson ya se ha puesto de pie bajando del carro después de Lydia, antes de detenerse y mirar directamente a los Gryffindor con los ojos fríos pero una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

—Para el registro, lo más seguro es que Hale se transformase a su versión peluda y corriese todo el camino hasta el castillo. Seguro es mucho más rápido como chucho que uno de estos carros —chasquea la lengua con reprobación—. Pero si no llega pronto no se preocupen por su profesor favorito, seguramente se topó con alguna perra en celo y se quede atrás para un rapidín.

—¡Jackson! Eso es asqueroso, eww —se queja Lydia empujando su hombro antes de caminar rápidamente hacia las escaleras del castillo, aún llenas de alumnos que ya habiendo bajado todos de los carros, se saludaban y entraban con lentitud exasperante para los profesores y prefectos que intentaban imponer orden.

Jackson solo les da una última sonrisa burlona, antes de apresurarse con pasos largos para alcanzar a su novia.

Scott puede sentir el enojo bullendo en él, el rugido en el pecho, las ganas de sacar las garras y cambiar los ojos para hacer que el Slytherin se retracte de sus palabras contra su "hermano de manada". Sin embargo ha podido contener a su lobo, sobre todo por la mano de Stiles en su muñeca. Los ojos de su amigo brillan con ira contenida, casi como si hubiese sido a él a quien hubiesen insultado. Si olfatease sentiría el aroma a enojo y rabia, los mismos deseos asesinos suyos. Sin embargo ninguno dice nada, porque de ello depende el poder seguir jugando Quidditch, el secreto bien guardado.

Porque es verdad que la sociedad mágica comprende y apoya mucho más que antes a los licántropos, tanto de nacimiento como de mordida, y también que Hogwarts ya no les veta la entrada a ninguno; sin embargo, excepto para los Hale (los que todos son hombres lobos reconocidos), en general los estudiantes de Hogwarts guardan su condición en secreto por discreción. Para evitar las miradas y los dedos apuntando. Los profesores lo saben, pero solo tú elegías que alumnos se enteraban, porque la responsabilidad del secreto es tuya. Scott solo se lo ha confesado a Stiles, prácticamente porque no había nada que pudiese ocultarle a su amigo, y el año anterior a Allison, quien lo había tomado mucho mejor de lo que podría haber esperado… al menos hasta que rompió con él.

—Vamos, hermano. Estoy muerto de hambre. Olvídate de ese idiota. Otro licanfóbico. ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —el empujón de Stiles es suficiente para hacerle bajar del carro, observando como la mayoría de los alumnos ya han entrado al castillo, solo habiendo una pequeña congestión en el Hall por alumnos que no se movían por charlar y profesores instándoles a avanzar hacia el Gran Comedor.

Otro año más que comienza en Hogwarts. Sexto ya, solo quedaría uno más y eso sería todo. Frotándose la frente con el puño, Scott deja escapar el aire de sus pulmones para luego tomar una bocanada profunda, absorbiendo el aroma a la magia, a las ansias y la felicidad de todos esos alumnos que vuelven al colegio otra vez. Un poco de añoranza por el hogar dejado atrás se puede sentir, pero en general es un aroma cálido y reconfortante. Con su madre siendo la enfermera del castillo, Scott nunca ha extrañado realmente su hogar, a excepción de cuando extraña los videojuegos en los que Stiles le pateaba el trasero y que no pueden traerse a Hogwarts. Aparte de eso, Hogwarts siempre ha sido su casa.

—¿Sabes que es lo peor? —dice de pronto Stiles mientras caminan por el Hall, saludando a un par de conocidos. Scott le da una mirada interrogante para instarle a continuar— Que fuera de eso del "rapidín", lo más probable es que el idiota de Jackson tuviese razón. A cuatro patas los de tu clase son mucho más rápidos.

El gesto con la cabeza de su amigo le hace girar el cuello para encontrarse con la ceja burlonamente alzada de Derek Hale, de pie a un lado de las puertas de entrada al Gran Comedor como si llevase allí toda la noche. Scott solo puede sonreír divertido. Ser un hombre lobo tiene muchos beneficios sin lugar a dudas.

* * *

 **NOX**


	2. ¿Zorro o León?

**Hairy Magic** **  
Capítulo 2:** ¿Zorro o León?

* * *

De acuerdo, quizás considerar que el conocer a ese guapo chico moreno ya ha valido la pena del cambio de colegio ha sido una reacción apresurada. Es que… ¡todo es tan distinto a su anterior escuela! Kira se siente como un zorrito asustado en medio de una gran ciudad, apunto de ser atropellado por veloces vehículos muggles, pisado por las personas despreocupadas. Su kitsune interior ha estado en permanente alerta desde que entró al Andén 9 3/4 con sus padres esa mañana y ya no se ha tranquilizado. Al menos no hasta que Cora Hale le presenta a Scott (y Stiles), el chico que ha provocado que su corazón saltase un latido cuando le vio en un compartimiento del Expresso de Hogwarts en al regresar del baño.

No sabe porque no ha podido quitarle los ojos de encima ni en ese momento ni luego al estar en la Estación de Hogsmeade. Simplemente no puede evitar jalar la manga de la túnica de la hija de la amiga de su madre y preguntarle por él. Nunca esperó que Cora le llevase todo el camino hasta el chico para conocerle. Producto de eso se ha perdido el paseo por el Lago en bote, pero ella considera que así está mejor. Sería un poco vergonzoso pasear en un bote rodeada de niños de once años, teniendo ella dieciséis, aún cuando sus padres insistiesen en que tuviese la _"experiencia completa"_.

La verdad es que, allí de pie afuera del Gran Comedor esperando a que llegasen los niños de primero para poder entrar, Kira aún no comprende del todo el motivo de ese traslado. Sus dos padres han sido profesores en su escuela de magia en Corea, a pesar de que ambos se habían conocido en Inglaterra y Kira nació en Londres, por lo cual ha tenido derecho a pertenecer a Hogwarts. Su madre había comentado en cierta ocasión que lo mejor para ella era estudiar en Asia, donde los derechos de las criaturas mágicas como ella (una Kitsune) eran más respetados que en Occidente. Sin embargo algo ha cambiado en esos años en el mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña, así que allí están.

Ese verano ha conocido a los Hale, una conocida familia de licántropos sangre pura, por curioso que eso sea. A pesar de tener por derecho propio un asiento en el Wizengamot, ningún Hale se había sentado allí por doscientos años, al menos hasta que Talia Hale llegó a cambiar todo. Licántropa de nacimiento, su esposo lo es también, del mismo modo que sus tres hijos llegaron a serlo. Con más dinero que la mayoría de las familias sangre puras actuales, inteligente y poderosa, Talia Hale reveló al mundo mágico que los licántropos ya no tienen por qué ser un peligro para la sociedad. La poción matalobos, creada hacia años, había sido modificada para que el cambio fuese indoloro por completo, pero lo más impresionante fue cuando la mujer explica al Wizengamot en pleno que el cambio, con práctica y meditación, era capaz de evitarse por completo, así como también conseguir una transformación parcial, sin importar el momento del ciclo lunar en que se estuviese. La poción solo sería necesaria entonces para los recién transformados.

Al comienzo Talia no fue escuchada, o al menos eso leyó Kira en los documentos que su padre le había proporcionado para que se pusiese al día en la actualidad de Gran Bretaña. Sin embargo, con los años y los aliados adecuados tanto en el ministerio mágico como en los medios de prensa, Talia fue finalmente tomada en serio y se redactaron nuevas leyes tanto para los licántropos como para otros seres mágicos aliados y parte de la sociedad mágica. Entre ellos, el poder, responsabilidad y tutela de los Alfas o Jefes de Clan sobre todos los betas de él, y aquellos mordidos por sus betas. Esto, le explicó su madre, era un poco lo que se tenía en Oriente, como los seres mágicos se regían por sus propias normas particulares dentro de su grupo, pero se regían por las normas generales con el resto de la sociedad mágica.

Kira cree no haber comprendido ni la mitad, pero supone que con el tiempo lo hará. Cuando sea necesario. Por el momento solo desea poder entrar pronto al Gran Comedor, porque muere de hambre. No quiere seguir pensando en hombres lobos, ni en Clanes, ni en la mirada un poco aterradora de Derek Hale al regañarles, ni en nada. Solo quizás pensar en los ojos cálidos de ese tal Scott. Si, en eso puede pensar.

—¡Yukimura! ¿Se puede saber dónde rayos estabas? ¡Casi me da un infarto cuando creía que el Calamar Gigante te había devorado! Después los chicos me dijeron que no habían visto a nadie mayor desde el comienzo… ¡pero ese no es el punto! —la voz fuerte de ese hombre (¿profesor?) sobresalta a Kira de sus pensamientos, viendo al grupo de niños de once años que le siguen casi al trote, con miradas entre fascinadas y curiosas en sus rostros, mirando alrededor y a ella. Cuando el profesor llega a su lado, Kira solo puede tragar saliva.

—L-lo siento, profesor. Yo me subí a uno de los carros y…

—¡No me importa! Vete al final de los enanos, para poder entrar de una vez, estoy famélico, por Morgana.

Los niños le dan vistazos divertidos y algunos apenados mientras Kira los pasa bajando las escaleras para pararse al final con las mejillas encendidas. ¿Puede ser más humillante aquello? Siendo regañada incluso antes de que el curso comience ¡dos veces! Por favor, que aquello acabe pronto.

Cuando por fin las puertas del Gran Comedor se abren y el maestro ¿Finflock? les hace avanzar, la asiática no puede evitar poner la misma expresión maravillada que los niños de primero ante el primer vistazo al lugar. ¿Pero qué es eso? ¿De verdad son velas flotantes? ¿Y ese techo encantado? Vaya, si la primera impresión del oscuro y siniestro castillo le había hecho suplicar por su cálida escuela anterior, ya el primer vistazo del Gran Comedor ha robado su corazón. Hogwarts es impresionante.

Cuando escucha algunos murmullos, su vista deja de perderse en las maravillas de la infraestructura para toparse con los cientos de alumnos que observan en su dirección. Vale, quizás muchos miren a los otros niños también, pero ella siente como si todos los ojos estuviesen clavados en ella. Juntando sus manos, Kira trata de no mirar a los alumnos mientras camina, observando hacia la mesa del fondo donde al parecer los profesores se sientan, viendo a sus padres allí. Su madre solo le sonríe, pero su padre comienza a hacer aspavientos con las manos, como intentando llamar su atención, aunque ya está mirándolo ¿en serio será así siempre?

Distraída como estaba por su papá, Kira se pierde el gesto del profesor Finslock de detenerse, haciendo que choque contra la niña al frente suyo, que gimotea ruidosamente, volteando a verle con enojo.

—Lo siento —se disculpa atropelladamente Kira, mientras el color golpea sus mejillas con aún más fuerza.

— _Les llegó otra patosa Hufflepuff._

El tono es burlón aunque no ha sido lo suficientemente alto para que los profesores alcancen a escuchar. La chica avergonzada observa de reojo pensando que va a encontrarse una corbata verde y plata, porque todos dicen que los Slytherin son los de las lenguas afiladas, pero para su sorpresa se topa con una roja y dorado, colgando del cuello de un chico guapo que recibe un golpe de un compañero. A pesar de que no parece avergonzado, el chico mira a su compañero y pronuncia algo como _"Solo fue una broma"_ y cuando Kira mira al otro, su corazón se detiene al ver quien había sido su defensor. Sus cejas están fruncidas mientras sus labios pronuncian un _"Eso no estuvo bien, Theo"_ , antes de que sus ojos se encuentren con los de ella, suavizando el gesto y sonriéndole como dándole ánimo.

Las mejillas de Kira están encendidas mientras mira hacia el frente, escuchando a los niños pasar y sentarse en el taburete con ese enorme sombrero que al cabo de unos segundos o en instantes grita el nombre de una de las cuatro casas de la escuela. De pronto ya no siente vergüenza por su torpeza habitual, ni se siente presionada por las miradas de los alumnos, ni siquiera siente timidez por ser la nueva de la escuela. El modo en que Scott le ha defendido y su forma de sonreírle le han dado nuevas energías. Siente el fuego calentarla y la electricidad espabilarla. No va a rendirse sin ni siquiera haber empezado. Sus padres le han traído por una nueva vida, porque es su _"derecho"_ , eso han dicho. Es británica, por sobre todo lo demás, y Hogwarts le pertenece tanto como a todos los alumnos que han pasado ya cinco años allí. No va a desaprovechar los dos que puede tener.

—Yukimura, Kira —dice la voz aburrida del profesor, notándose el alivio al ser ella la última en ir a ser seleccionada.

No hay más niños de primero frente a ella contra los que poder tropezar, así que Kira camina con seguridad hacia adelante, observando de reojo como Scott hace que su amigo Stiles despegue su frente de la mesa (hambriento seguramente) para mirar su selección. Sus miradas se vuelven a encontrar una vez se ha sentado en el taburete, al menos dos segundos antes de que el raído sombrero cubra sus ojos bloqueándole cualquier vista.

Son los seis segundos más largos de la vida de Kira hasta que la voz del sombrero deja de escucharse solo en su cabeza y retumba en todo el Gran Comedor.

 _—¡GRYFFINDOR!_

Mientras el profesor Finstuck le quita el sombrero y Kira camina hacia la mesa de los leones con una enorme sonrisa solo puede pensar en las palabras del objeto, buscando con la mirada a Scott y no sorprendiéndose de sufrir un ligero paro cardíaco al ver que hay un espacio justo frente a él al lado de Cora Hale, un espacio que parece como si hubiese estado esperando a que ella se sentase allí. Como si ese espacio hubiese estado cinco años aguardando a que ella se decidiese a venir a Hogwarts (aunque no ha sido su decisión de todas formas).

—Bienvenida a Hogwarts y a Gryffindor, Kira —le sonríe Scott mientras ella se sienta sonriente—. Soy Scott McCall.

—¡Gracias! Yo soy Kira Yukimura… pero tú ya sabes eso, no sé por qué te lo estoy diciendo —sus mejillas vuelven a sonrojarse, pero la risa de Scott es cálida, no burlona. Ella traga saliva y vuelve a sonreír mientras Cora esconde una sonrisa divertida—. Me alegra haber quedado en Gryffindor.

—A mí también me alegra, a Scott le alegra, a Finstock le alegra ¡al jodido Merlín le alegra! Pero, por favor, que alguien me dé un poco de comida —lloriquea Stiles a un lado de Scott, el cual le da un par de palmadas consoladoras a su amigo mientras el director Alan Deaton se pone de pie para su discurso, que por suerte siempre es breve al parecer.

Kira aplaude cuando el director presenta a su padre, Ken, como el nuevo profesor de Historia de la Magia y Jefe de Casa de Hufflepuff, y a su madre, Noshiko, como la nueva maestra de Encantamientos. Su madre luce especialmente sonriente mientras le mira, mientras su padre parece un poco más resignado. Seguramente han hecho alguna clase de apuesta respecto a la casa en la que acabaría. No le extraña nada.

Antes escucha el gemido de placer proveniente Stiles antes que el " _Que comience el banquete_ " de boca del director. Es un gemido tan sexual que tanto Cora como Scott le dan una mirada de _"¿En serio?"_ a su amigo, antes de sonreír a Kira con un encogimiento de hombros. Kira solo ríe un poco, maravillándose ante los platos frente a ella. Su mano se estira para coger una fuente de patatas, pero esta es cogida antes por el chico al otro lado de Scott al que Kira deliberadamente no ha mirado desde que se sentó.

—Ups, muy lenta —la mirada de ese chico no muestra ni un poco del arrepentimiento que había mostrado ante Scott antes, pero luego ríe antes de tenderle la fuente, la que Kira toma sin demasiado placer—. Bienvenida a Gryffindor, Kira, soy Theo.

—Un gusto —murmura ella sirviéndose, pero sintiendo el humor un poco amargado, pero cuando deja la fuente y vio un bowl con pavo asado extendido hacia ella de la mano de Scott, siente un subidón de energía de nuevo—. Gracias —sonríe con sinceridad.

—Solo ignora al idiota, le gusta molestar a los nuevos. Se le olvida que él fue un niño de once años alguna vez —se burla Stiles desde el otro lado sin dejar de comer, dándole una mirada un poco venenosa a Theo por la espalda de Scott, mientras el chico ponía una especie de puchero.

Kira ríe suavemente de nuevo mientras Scott se encoge de hombros, como suplicando a Merlín paciencia. Las palabras del sombrero siguen repicando en su cabeza, pero Kira sabe que no ha tomado una decisión equivocada. Porque por mucho que su estancia en Hufflepuff hubiese podido ser pacífica y productiva, es Gryffindor quien le dará el campo para su fuego y electricidad fluyesen. ¿Y qué es la vida sin poco de energía?

—Oye, tú ¿acabaste con el pavo? —la pregunta hecha a sus espaldas sorprende a Kira, quien voltea para toparse con una chica con expresión aburrida que estira su mano hacia ella, sentada desde otra mesa. Lo curioso es que su corbata era negra y amarillo, lo que hace reaccionar a la asiática del hecho que es una tejona.

Aún sin saber que contestar, con el bowl en la mano, un quejido se escucha proveniente de Stiles.

—Malia, se supone que debes comer de lo que hay en tu mesa ¡lo de acá es de nosotros!

—¡Pero acá solo hay ensaladas! _¡Dame pavo!_ —gruñe audiblemente la chica, Kira sorprendiéndose al ver sus ojos brillar, mientras Scott ahoga un suspiro y Stiles se sobresalta. Cora parece divertida en cambio, así que supone no hay peligro.

—¡Vale, vale! ¡No te pongas así! Kira, amiga, dale la fuente antes de que decida darme un mordisco para probar mi tierna carne en cambio —le pide el amigo de Scott a la asiática.

Ella solo puede asentir de forma mecánica, mientras le extiende la fuente a la Hufflepuff que la toma sin brusquedad, con la energía más calma. Sus ojos se encuentran por un momento y luego la chica sonríe.

—Malia Tate. Parece que querías saber mi nombre.

Al ver la espalda de la chica, Kira solo voltea al frente mirando interrogante a los chicos frente a ella, pero ninguno dice nada por un momento, al menos hasta que Stiles juguetea con su tenedor, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Todo esto es un trabajo en progreso, créeme. Ha avanzado mucho en sus relaciones sociales. Era una pequeña salvaje cuando llegó. Te acostumbrarás.

Kira espera hacerlo. Solo puede pensar en que si hubiese acabado en Hufflepuff habría terminado siendo compañera de cuarto de Malia. Y eso… hubiese sido igualmente interesante.

* * *

 ** _NOX_**


	3. Sabor a Chocolate

**HAIRY MAGIC**

 **Capítulo 3:** Sabor a Chocolate

* * *

Poco le importa a Stiles lo que los psicomagos o la mamá de Scott le digan: Comer es la mejor terapia. Es catarsis pura eso de llevarte a la boca cosas deliciosas que tu cuerpo luego digerirá para darte la energía necesaria para existir. A veces no entiende como la gente no le da más importancia al simple hecho de que si no comiésemos ¡moriríamos! Para él, comer siempre será la respuesta para la mayoría de los males, por eso luego de que su madre falleció había aprendido a hacer todos los platos favoritos de su padre, obligarle a comer en los pocos momentos que estaba en casa y no peleando contra magos tenebrosos o incautando pociones ilegales, olvidando que su cuerpo debía alimentarse.

Al menos ahora tiene un aliado en esa batalla. El ayudante de su padre, el auror Jordan Parrish, se encarga de mantener a Stiles al día de todo sobre el Jefe Stilinski, le hace comer y le recuerda que si toma más de dos turnos seguidos recibirá una cariñosa vociferadora de parte de su hijo porque ¡maldición! Su padre puede ser el puto jefe de aurores, pero en ocasiones se comporta como si el adolescente fuera él y no Stiles.

Mientras saborea la deliciosa comida de la cena de bienvenida, Stiles piensa en lo que estará haciendo su padre. Seguramente descansando en casa no. No hay que ser brillante para saberlo. Cuando los platos vacíos dan paso a los postres, Stiles no puede evitar soltar otro gemido de placer y apoderarse de una fuente de pastel de chocolate, porque realmente lo necesita.

—Stiles ¿podrías dejar de acaparar el chocolate? Y deja de hacer esos ruidos raros, ponen incómodo hasta a tío Peter —le regaña la voz de Cora, haciendo que Stiles, con los labios cubiertos del dulce, mire hacia la mesa de profesores.

Pero su mirada no se encuentra en primer lugar con el tío de Cora y profesor de Astronomía (y Jefe de Slytherin, para mayor inri), sino que son los ojos de Derek los que le atrapan a medio camino. El hombre lobo lo está mirando a la distancia, su entrecejo pellizcado pero sin mayor expresión en el rostro, mientras a su lado la profesora Blake de Runas Antiguas le habla sin parar apenas para tomar pequeños bocados de su plato. El profesor a veces hace asentimientos, para dar la ilusión a la mujer de que le está escuchando, pero Stiles apuesta a que no ha prestado atención a ni una palabra.

Sentir la presión de su mirada provoca en el Gryffindor la reacción instintiva de lamerse los labios, cogiendo con eso el sabor dulce de los restos de chocolate que allí quedan. Un suspiro de placer surge inconscientemente desde su pecho y puede ver el instante mismo en que Derek le escucha a la distancia. El color de sus iris por un momento brillando sobrenaturalmente azul, antes de volver a la normalidad. Todos sus sentidos puestos en Stiles, joder.

El muchacho entrecierra los ojos en dirección al profesor de Transformaciones y luego desvía la mirada hacia la izquierda para encontrarse con Peter, pero tal como ha supuesto, este se encuentra enzarzado en una charla coqueta con la madre de Lydia, la Subdirectora, jefa de Ravenclaw y profesora de Herbología, y para nada presta atención en su dirección.

Volteando a ver a Cora, se la encuentra sonriendo con placer y maldad pura, haciendo que se estire bajo la mesa para patearle la espinilla, disfrutando su expresión insultada.

—¡Oye! ¡No puedes pegarle a una chica! —se queja la Hale, intentando jalar de la fuente que pastel de chocolate que Stiles sigue aferrando.

—¡Eso es sexista! Yo puedo pegarle a quien sea que se lo merezca. Y tú puedes soportarlo, cielo —se burla Stiles, jalando hacia su lado la fuente, no queriendo entregarla.

Scott, Theo y Kira ríen un poco al verlos, mientras unos asientos más allá Allison sonríe también, aunque Stiles puede notar a la distancia una pequeña nube sobre sus ojos. La verdad es que no tiene idea de porque la chica ha roto con su mejor amigo, nunca ha sido un gran amigo de ella, de ser sincero, pero su detective interior le pide investigar más eso y es lo que hará.

—¡STILINSKI! —Finstock le llama la atención desde la mesa de los profesores, quien por las risas de sus compañeros se ha percatado de la lucha por el chocolate de sus alumnos. El grito no ha sido una gran idea, porque Stiles sorprendido por él, ha acabado soltando la fuente, provocando que el pastel cayese justamente sobre el regazo de Cora ante la mirada pasmada de la chica.

—¡STILES! —el rugido de Cora mientras se pone de pie asusta más al Gryffindor que el grito de su jefe de Casa, pero eso tiene sentido, porque los ojos de Cora brillan amarillos y eso significa que está a un paso de convertirse en una bestia peluda que podría rasgar su garganta en tres segundos.

—¡Fue un accidente! —se defiende, mientras las risas del resto del Gran Comedor se unen a las de los Gryffindor. Porque ¿qué sería de un año de Hogwarts sin que Stiles hiciese el ridículo?.

Es Kira la que alivió la situación, sacando su varita y pronunciando unas palabras que no sonaban a latín, haciendo que todo el chocolate desaparezca de la túnica y la falda de la otra leona. Ya con eso solucionado, Cora regresa a sentarse, mientras Stiles mira hacia Finstock negando ante los gestos amenazadores que tiene el profesor de Aritmancia en su dirección ¡que no ha sido su culpa!

—Ahora no podré comer pastel de chocolate por tu culpa, elfo escuálido —le gruñe la mujer lobo, provocando que Stiles le dé una mirada ofendida por el insulto.

—Tranquila, Cora, seguro que para disculparse Stiles irá a pedir alguna fuente a otra mesa ¿verdad? —sonríe Scott tranquilizador, mientras palmea la espalda de su amigo. Stiles mira a su compañero con expresión de " _Ni muerto_ ", pero las cejas alzadas del hombre lobo y un pequeño gruñido de " _Hazme caso o te muerdo_ " es todo lo que necesita para dejar la rebeldía y ponerse de pie. Chucho con ínfulas de alfa.

—Aprovecha de traer pastelillos de limón si ves por allí —le aprovecha de insinuar Theo, con una sonrisa burlona, solo ganándose dos dedos en su dirección.

Decidiendo que pedirle a Malia es ser demasiado suicida, Stiles rápidamente se opta por Ravenclaw. No solo tendrá oportunidad de ver a su ninfa pelirroja, sino que con un poco de coqueteo quizás no será pateado lejos de la mesa de las águilas.

Merlín le sonríe, porque justamente ve una fuente con pastel de chocolate frente a su víctima predilecta, así que avanzando hacia él sin prestar atención a las miradas curiosas de los otros Ravenclaw, Stiles acaba echándose sobre la espalda de Danny, el guardián del equipo azul, abrazando su cuello. En el campo pueden estar en la misma posición y ser rivales, pero Stiles siempre ha sabido que su amigo tiene una pequeña debilidad por él. Aunque Danny insista que él no es su tipo.

—¡Danny, cariño! ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? —pregunta apoyando su barbilla en su hombro, mientras algunos compañeros del otro comienzan a reír y cuchichear.

El Ravenclaw, luego de sorprenderse en un primer momento por el peso extra, sigue comiendo como si nada, tal como si no tuviese a un Gryffindor encima, hablándole en un absurdo intento de coquetería. Seis años en el mismo curso que Stiles dejan a la mayoría inmune a sus _"encantos"_.

—Lo que sea que quieras, Stiles, pregúntame mañana, ¿quieres? No me hagas gruñirte como Hale —Danny habla en un tono ligeramente burlón, mientras se mete a la boca una cucharada grande de algún postre de leche que Stiles no identifica. Su puchero no ablanda a Danny, o al menos no iba a reconocerlo, pero si se sobresalta ante un flash intempestivo, que hace que ambos miren hacia la derecha, donde unos asientos más allá un chico con media sonrisa baja la cámara con la que acaba de tomarles una fotografía.

—¡Dos galeones la foto, Daehler! —le apunta Stiles, elevando las cejas, antes de ver que Matt está sentado a un lado de Lydia Martin, quien come sin mirar en su dirección—. Aunque si la foto es para Lydia, te la dejo gratis.

—No seas tacaño, Stiles —se encoge de hombros Matt—. Te la devuelvo si me haces una cita con Allison Argent. Escuché que rompió con tu amiguito ¿no?

Seguramente Danny puede sentir a Stiles tensarse ante las palabras de ese idiota. El Gryffindor se siente de pronto muy enojado y alterado y tiene que controlarse para respirar profundo y no lanzarse por encima de la mesa. ¿Quién se cree que es ese idiota para venir a hablar de esa forma de Scott? Consigue sonreír un poco burlón, aunque sigue molesto.

—Claro que lo sabes, si eres el paparazzi de Hogwarts, ¿no? —se burla Stiles, irguiéndose y soltando a Danny—. Pero llegas un poco tarde, Daehler, al parecer un tejoncito ya se te adelantó camino —su mirada es puro desafío. Obviamente no va a darle ningún nombre. ¿Se cree tan inteligente? Que lo averigüe por sí. Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos sin embargo por una fuente de pastel de chocolate que es dejada en sus manos por Danny, mientras este le guiña un ojo nte su sorpresa.

—Cora es inútil sin su dotación diaria de chocolate, deberías pensar mejor antes de enojar a una mujer lobo, Stiles —le medio regaña el Ravenclaw, mientras el otro sonríe.

—¡Eres el mejor, Danny! —dejándole un ruidoso beso en la mejilla, Stiles enfila rápidamente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, no sin antes enviarle una mirada venenosa a Matt Daehler porque, en serio, no puede soportarlo.

Mientras llega a su asiento ante las expresiones maravilladas y festivas de sus amigos, Stiles piensa en que a veces sus instintos son extraños. O sea, se supone que es Scott el can, él debería ser quien reaccionase mal frente a ciertos individuos. Pero no, siempre es Stiles el primero en desconfiar… ¡y lo peor es que normalmente tiene razón! Scott simplemente le mueve la cola a todo el mundo. No es que quiera que sea un lobo amargado como Derek, pero… un poco más de instinto de supervivencia, por Merlín.

—¿Y mis pasteles de limón? —pregunta un poco más allá Theo, ganándose otra vez los dedos de Stiles, aunque fuera de la vista de Scott. Theo Raeken es un vivo ejemplo de lo que ha estado pensando antes. Stiles sabe que es una bomba de tiempo, pero no tiene idea de cómo lo sabe.

—No creas que esto te disculpa por lo de antes —Cora le apunta con su tenedor, saboreando el chocolate, pero ya para esas alturas Stiles solo se encoge de hombros. Es solo la primera noche y puede no ser un hombre lobo, pero siente (al igual que Scott, aunque Stiles no lo sepa) que este año será distinto.

Aunque ya se comienzan a ver rostros cansados y algunos bostezos, Stiles sabe que su insomnio crónico le dejará despierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Lamentando de nuevo el no poder tener su laptop y conexión a internet, supone que siempre podrá hacer una visita no programada a la biblioteca para coger algunos libros. No para avanzar sus cursos, pero si para averiguar cosas nuevas. El año anterior su mejor amigo fue convertido en hombre lobo ¿quién sabe que podrá ocurrir este año? Hay que estar preparado.

Apenas ha pensado en eso, cuando su cuello bruscamente se gira hacia la mesa de los profesores, para toparse con Peter mirando en su dirección. La sonrisa tira de los labios del hombre lobo, mientras un escalofrío recorre a Stiles. No por primera vez se cuestiona si no sería que algunos hombres lobo pueden leer la mente porque… la verdad, es que a veces parece que sí.

Él se ha negado a la mordida. Scott no tuvo en verdad elección, pero una vez que Stiles se enteró y se encontró frente a frente con Peter Hale y este le ofreció esa nueva vida… él no pudo decirle que sí.

¿Quería? Probablemente, al menos Peter aseguró que todo en él olía a un sí. Pero sus labios pronunciaron _"No, gracias"_ , porque él puede imaginar la mirada en los ojos de su padre, porque él sabe que su mejor amigo va a necesitar un apoyo humano una vez que su condición se revele y si él es un hombre lobo también, ¿entonces quién le dará ese apoyo? " _No, gracias_ " había dicho, y eso mismo transmitió ahora hacia el profesor de Astronomía, entrecerrando los ojos.

Peter solo le hace un gesto de brindis con la copa en su dirección, sonriendo de forma burlona en el preciso instante en que el Director Deaton se pone de pie, llamando la atención de los estudiantes sabiendo que se anunciaría el final del banquete. Stiles no presta realmente atención al hombre, aunque Scott si porque, bueno, era la mascota del director, todos lo saben. Aunque fuese más porque enseñase Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas que por ser el director. Deaton tiene alto aprecio a su mejor amigo también, así que Stiles aprovecha eso para burlarse de Scott.

—Espero que todos hayan disfrutado el banquete de bienvenida, estoy seguro que este será un gran año y todos están ansiosos por ir ya a la cama y mañana iniciar sus actividades. Pero tengo un último anuncio que hacer —Stiles si mira en dirección al director esta vez, curioso por lo que fuese a decir—. Este año el torneo de Quidditch entre las Casas no se llevará a cabo —ante la avalancha de quejas inmediatas el director tuerce las muñecas con una sonrisa y todos los alumnos se sorprenden al notar que sus palabras no salen. ¡Jodido Deaton! Les silenció a todos con magia. Scott le da una mirada divertida a Stiles, que hace gestos con las manos, molesto ¡no podían quitarles el Quidditch!—, la razón de esto será la realización de un torneo de Quidditch InterEscuelas en la que tanto Hogwarts como los colegios Durmstrang y Beauxbatons serán partícipes. Esto significará que se escogerán los mejores jugadores de Hogwarts para formar el equipo que nos represente en el torneo y traer la victoria al colegio —con un movimiento de muñecas los estudiantes recuperan el habla y gracias a Merlín, porque la rabia da paso a la emoción y los murmullos excitados, y todos necesitan comentar las nuevas nuevas, esperando ser seleccionados.

Todos menos de Stiles, que sabe que al menos Danny es mucho mejor guardián que él, pero aún así piensa que será emocionante ese torneo. Podrían ver jugadores de las otras escuelas también, eso definitivamente sería una novedad. El carraspeo del director los silencia a todos como si otra vez les hubiesen echado un hechizo, pero esta vez no hay magia involucrada.

—Los profesores encargados del equipo de Quidditch de Hogwarts serán los profesores de Aritmancia, el señor Bobby Finstock, y el profesor de Transformaciones, el señor Derek Hale. Las pruebas por las distintas posiciones serán anunciadas por los profesores a mediados de septiembre, para poder entrenar adecuadamente al equipo para el primer partido que será el 31 de octubre a medio día contra el colegio Durmstrang aquí mismo en Hogwarts. El torneo constará de dos partidos contra cada colegio participante, uno en Hogwarts y el otro en los terrenos del rival, por lo que los miembros del equipo de Quidditch solo podrán ser alumnos entre segundo a sexto, ya que los viajes internacionales podrían entorpecer los estudios de los alumnos de séptimo para sus EXTASIS. Cualquier otra duda pueden dirigirla hacia los profesores encargados. Ahora, a sus camas.

Las quejas ruidosas de algunos alumnos de séptimo se ven acalladas por la desaparición de los restos de la cena, mientras los prefectos se ponen de pie para ir a dirigir a los niños de primer año hacia sus salas comunes. Stiles ve a Allison acercarse a Kira para ofrecerle acompañarle junto con los niños para el tour inicial, mientras en la mesa de Ravenclaw Danny lidia con los novatos, mientras Lydia apenas camina despreocupada a unos metros del guardián. Scott le da un golpecito para que se ponga de pie y Stiles le obedece, aún algo ido por las noticias sobre el Quidditch. Muchos charlan sobre el tema mientras salen del Gran Comedor, algunos emocionados y otros ansiosos. Stiles cree que probablemente no le tocará jugar, pero aún será un torneo interesante.

Dándole un golpecito a Scott de vuelta mientras caminaban hacia la salida, le mira a los ojos antes de sonreír divertido.

—¿Sabes que he pensado? Los dos entrenadores del equipo serán Gryffindor. Quizás tienes suerte y acabas siendo nombrado capitán, amigo —ríe pasando un brazo por sobre su hombro. Scott solo ríe un poco, mientras abre el paso para que una hilera de niños de primero de Hufflepuff pasase. Stiles se percata de cómo Isaac Lahey, el prefecto tejón y nuevo romance de Allison, sonríe a Scott en agradecimiento por el espacio. Luce algo avergonzado, como arrepentido de algo. Casi da pena, en serio, porque no es su culpa que la Argent hubiese cortado a su amigo, pero supone que Lahey no conoce lo suficiente a Scott como para saber que este no le guardaría rencor por salir con ex. O al menos no mucho rencor.

—¿Yo, capitán? Y cómo, si seguro que Jackson es de los primeros clasificados para el equipo. Él es el capitán de Slytherin desde cuarto año. Yo apenas entré de titular a Gryffindor el año pasado —le recuerda Scott mientras salen del Gran Comedor, comenzando a subir las escaleras para ir hacia su torre.

—¡Vamos, que con ese ánimo no vas a ser el capitán! —las palmadas de Stiles a su espalda podrían haberle dolido alguna vez, pero no ahora que es un hombre lobo.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? Supongo que te presentarás como guardián —le pica su amigo, devolviéndole las palmadas. Stiles sabe que jugaba con desventaja gracias a las habilidades de su amigo, así que mentir nunca es una opción. Simplemente se encoge de hombros.

—Danny es imbatible, pero quizás necesiten gente en la banca. Siempre puedes romperle un brazo a Danny para que yo juegue —bromea antes de negar con la cabeza—. No, no, él me dio chocolate para calmar a Cora, no le rompas nada.

Scott ríe mientras siguen subiendo las escaleras. Con el peso agradable del brazo de su amigo sobre los hombros, Stiles sabe que por muy extraño que ese año pueda ser, al menos no estará solo. Es el primer día, y aunque ya extrañaba a su padre, sabe que Hogwarts vale la distancia. La biblioteca puede esperar una noche. Quizás este año le sorprendiese más y su insomnio le dé un poco de descanso, aunque fuese solo por un día.

* * *

 _ **NOX**_


	4. Apaciguar a la Bestia

**HAIRY MAGIC**

 **Capítulo 4:** Apaciguar a la Bestia

* * *

La portada de El Profeta pone una imagen en grande del rostro de Talia Hale y al lado un poco halagador mensaje que insinúa sin demasiada dificultad el "¿Podemos confiar en una criatura sanguinaria?". No son esas las palabras, pero el sentido se puede deducir.

Algo asqueado por la parcialidad del diario mágico de mayor circulación de Gran Bretaña, Derek lo dobla de mala manera y lo deja caer alejado de su desayuno, atacando sus gofres sin piedad, como si ellos fuesen los editores del diario. A su lado derecho el asiento vacío de su tío le recuerda los horarios anormales del hombre por su posición de profesor de Astronomía, mientras a su izquierda la profesora de Runas Antiguas le sonríe compadecida. Ella debe haber visto la portada del diario antes de que lo cubriese.

—No deberías prestar atención al Profeta —le recomienda Jennifer, bebiendo de su zumo y mirándole desde bajo las pestañas—. Todo el mundo sabe que son bastante parciales, solo hace falta ver en época de elecciones de nuevo Ministro.

Derek bufa, clavando su tenedor en los gofres, pero aceptando que la bruja tiene razón. No es como si su madre fuese a perder el apoyo en el que ha estado trabajando esos últimos veinte años solo por un par de portadas en el Profeta. Pero jode, porque Talia tiene razón en todo lo que hace y dice, y los demás solo le juzgan por su condición de mujer lobo mientras ella trabaja no solo por su comunidad, sino que por todas las criaturas sobrenaturales desamparadas.

Una mano en su hombro le sorprende, haciendo que mire de reojo como el Director Deaton le sonríe calmadamente, en su paso hacia su asiento en el centro de la mesa de los maestros. El druida siempre ha sido un amigo de la familia Hale y de hecho es uno de los principales aliados de su madre al ojo público. Sin él, Derek jamás podría haber soñado en volverse profesor y su simple toque suele calmarle, como si nuevamente tuviese trece años y estuviese llorando con el cuerpo de la chica que amaba en brazos. Traga saliva, soltando el tenedor doblado que cae sobre la mesa, deforme por su firme agarre.

—Tranquilo, Derek. Estás preocupando a algunos alumnos —Deaton sigue su camino luego de darle un último apretón a su hombro, y Derek dirige su mirada hacia las mesas de las cuatro casas, donde los estudiantes toman sus desayunos antes de comenzar sus clases. Llevan ya casi dos semanas con ellas, así que todos han cogido ya el ritmo, pero aún puede verse algunos rostros adormecidos.

Dentro de los que no están adormecidos hay algunos mirando directamente en su dirección. Entre ellos su hermana Cora, Scott McCall y la kitsune, hija de una vieja amiga de su madre. Curiosamente, desde la mesa de Ravenclaw también le mira Lydia Martin junto con su amiga Allison Argent, aunque ella debía estar en la mesa de los leones. La mirada de Argent es, sin embargo, distinta a la de Martin. Parece concentrada más que curiosa, y no es hasta que le ve mirar hacia el otro lado de la mesa de los maestros, que Derek nota a Victoria Argent, la profesora de Alquimia, mirándole con mal disimulado rencor. A su lado su esposo Chris, profesor de Defensa, ni siquiera levanta su vista de plato, concentrado en su bacon, cuyo crujido al ser mordido llega hasta el hombre lobo sin problema.

Molesto por ser el centro de atención, con su tenedor destrozado y el humor por los suelos, Derek tira su servilleta encima de su plato (el que desaparece enseguida) y se pone de pie, dando por concluido su desayuno. Sin despedirse de nadie ni coger el número abandonado de El Profeta, el profesor abandona el Gran Comedor por una de las puertas laterales, tratando de pensar en sus clases del día y en nada más. Pero ya debería estar acostumbrado a que sus planes nunca salgan como debiesen.

Puede olerle, escucharle y verle a la distancia. Ni siquiera se distingue su rostro mientras farfullaba tonterías, caminando descuidada y desequilibradamente por el pasillo con una torre de libros en los brazos. Desde allí puede ver que ninguno es ni para Encantamientos, ni para Aritmancia ni Pociones, por lo que no pueden ser lecturas para sus clases del día, y Derek trata de convencerse de que sabe eso porque era un hermano sobreprotector con Cora y no porque tenga un especial interés en aprenderse el horario de alguien tan ridículo como Stiles Stilinski.

Por alguna razón que no quiere cuestionarse, Derek espera de pie allí en medio de ese pasillo vacío, sus brazos de jarras y una ceja alzada, mientras sigue viendo al muchacho acercarse. Cuatro pasos, tres pasos. Dos. Solo un paso.

—¡Joder! ¿Qué…? ¿Derek? —suelta con un quejido el Gryffindor tirado en el suelo con todos los libros caídos en el piso y encima de su cuerpo. Su expresión pasa de sorprendida a enfadada, mientras sigue mirando al hombre lobo allí de pie impávido, como si nadie hubiese chocado contra su pecho de acero— ¡podrías haberte movido! ¡Hiciste que tirase todos los libros! —le reclama Stiles mientras aún en el suelo comienza a reunir todos los objetos, dándole miradas iracundas de soslayo al mayor— ¡son libros viejos, podrían haberse dañado! O peor ¡podría haberme hecho daño yo!

¿Derek? Derek estaba pasándoselo en grande. Solo eleva una ceja, mientras mueve su túnica negra hacia atrás, para cruzar sus brazos en el pecho sin ni una intención de ayudarle a recolectar los tomos, más entretenido en observarle en el suelo. Su lobo remoloneando en el placer de ver a Stiles sobre sus rodillas con la cabeza más baja que su cintura.

—La culpa es tuya por no fijarte por donde vas. Te has perdido el desayuno —le informa secamente, mientras el Gryffindor solo le da una mirada impaciente que dice en veinte idiomas distintos "¿Y a ti que te importa?".

—Estaba haciendo cosas mías, ocupado —es toda la defensa del menor, satisfecho al haber ordenado todos los libros en una pila de nuevo, cuando la mano de Derek coge el tomo más alto, uno de tapas oscuras y hojas envejecidas. Y no para menos, ya que el libro debe tener al menos trecientos años— ¡Oye, regrésamelo!

—"Criaturas de la Noche y sus monstruosas costumbres". Le has puesto post-it muggles a todas las secciones donde mencionan a los hombre lobo —no es un cuestionamiento, pero las cejas del Hale dejan mostrar su curiosidad. Stiles intenta recuperar su libro, pero el profesor lo mantiene alejado de sus manos al percatarse de un detalle—. Este libro no parece de la sección regular.

Los latidos del Gryffindor se alteran un momento y Derek está seguro de que Stiles va a mentirle, pero entonces el chico suspira y se acomoda la túnica y el uniforme que se había desordenado al caer al suelo, respondiendo sin mirar a su cara.

—No parece de la sección regular, porque es de la sección prohibida.

—… y tú lo tienes porque… lo robaste —aventura el profesor de Transformaciones mientras frunce el ceño, antes de sorprenderse por la mirada de incredulidad del león.

—¡Claro que no, idiota! Lo pedí prestado con permiso de un maestro —gruñe arrebatándole el tomo y esta vez Derek lo deja, convenciéndose en que lo hace porque si Stiles tenía permiso para tenerlo no había razón para quitárselo y no porque su gruñido le haya parecido adorablemente ridículo.

—¿Tengo que quitarle puntos a Gryffindor, Stiliski? —la mirada burlona de Stiles es toda la respuesta que necesitaba, porque, joder, Derek no quiere que su antigua casa perdiese la Copa por culpa de ese chico, otra vez. Además, ha podido sentir un ligero cambio en el aroma del chico ante su voz de autoridad y no quiere pensar en ello—. ¿Se puede saber que irresponsable profesor te dio permiso para tomar este libro? ¿Y por qué lo querrías tú?

Los ojos en blanco y el sonido exasperado del Gryffindor divierten a su lobo, como siempre lo hace. Derek no tiene claro por qué le pone de tan buen humor molestar al Gryffindor, pero después del asqueroso desayuno (por culpa de El Profeta), agradece la distracción. Los chicos de segundo van a agradecerlo también, ya que está comenzando a pensar en no castigarles con complicados ejercicios para minar su mal humor, como ha considerado hacer antes.

—Bueno, si al Gran Lobo Malo le interesa, desde el año pasado que mi mejor amigo casi hermano se transformó en una de estas "Criaturas de la Noche" , verás, eso como que transforma el tema en una prioridad para mí. Sin información, pues te comen, y si con esa información puedo ayudarlo, pues me quedaré toda la noche despierto consiguiéndola. Y me perderé todos los putos desayunos que sean —Derek observa cómo Stiles parece esperar que le diga algo, pero cuando el hombre lobo no dice nada, el chico se encoge de hombros y vuelve a coger la pila de libros, pasando por el lado del hombre rumbo al Gran Comedor.

Está ya doblando el pasillo, cuando la mano de Derek le sujeta del codo, casi provocando que los libros vuelvan caer. No lo hacen, por los veloces reflejos del profesor, pero eso no impide que Stiles le dé una mirada cuestionadora, su aroma otra vez cambiando.

Derek le suelta, respirando corto y lento.

—¿Quién te dio el permiso?

No se ha perdido el como el adolescente ha esquivado su pregunta y no piensa olvidarlo. Esta vez no hay una gran alteración en los latidos de Stiles, pero si un aroma a nerviosismo que no debería estar allí. No al menos por una respuesta a un cuestionamiento simple como ese. Derek aguarda sin liberarle, pero sin tocarle de más.

—¿Qué te importa? ¿Para qué…? Agh, no sé para qué me molesto. Peter —responde Stiles encogiéndose de hombros, y antes de que Derek pueda cuestionarle más, él continúa—. No es como si tuviese algún motivo para negarse. Al final es su culpa, y no serviría nada que le defendieses, así que ni lo intentes. El tipo lo menos que puede hacer es darme autorización para informarnos lo más posible de todo, ya que por mucho que tú quieras entrenar a Scott en el bosque y todo eso, la información siempre…

—Shh —le silencia el hombre lobo, soltándole finalmente, mirándole con el ceño fruncido—. Las clases comenzarán.

La expresión de Stiles va desde ultrajada por ser callado a enfadada, mirando los libros. Derek supone que su plan ha sido repartirlos entre los bolsos de sus amigos, para no subir con todos ellos a la Torre de Gryffindor y considera ofrecerle que los deje en su oficina, pero entonces el menor le mira con molestia.

—¡Esto es tu culpa! Llegaré tarde a Pociones y le diré a Harris que todo es culpa tuya. A ver cómo te lo quitas del culo luego, pulgoso.

Derek se sorprende al verle irse casi corriendo, con la tambaleante pila de libros, antes de suspirar y mirar al techo de piedra. Al parecer al final, por el enfado, Stiles perdió todos sus filtros de "Estoy frente a un profesor", no es que tuviese muchos desde el comienzo. Lo que le lleva al pensamiento de que en verdad nunca ha escuchado al chico llamarle "Profesor Hale", ni siquiera en broma.

Su mente le facilita una inventada situación donde Stiles le llama "Profesor" totalmente fuera de contexto y su lobo siente urgencia de aullar y correr tras el muchacho, por lo que Derek clava sus uñas en sus palmas concentrándose en el dolor y comenzando a caminar hacia el Salón de Transformaciones, escuchando a la distancia el latido acelerado del Gryffindor desaparecer en la multitud de los estudiantes. Es tiempo de clases.

* * *

Sorprendentemente Derek es capaz de mantener sus pensamientos alejados de su madre durante toda la mañana y ya para la hora del almuerzo ni siquiera recuerda su encuentro con Stiles, o al menos eso se dice a sí mismo. Saluda con un gesto a los Yukimura quienes están comiendo cuando llega al Gran Comedor y observa a la distancia a Harris, el profesor de pociones, el que se ve tan amargado como cualquier día y no presta atención hacia él más que para darle un desinteresado vistazo.

Es cuando ve a Peter, coqueteando esta vez con Jennifer que Derek no puede seguir negándose que tiene muy presente el encuentro de esa mañana.

Sentándose en medio de los dos, sin preocuparle bloquear la vista de su tío a la mujer, Derek le mira directamente sin decir nada. Peter no parece molesto por la interrupción y no borra su sonrisa burlona mientras espera a que su sobrino hable. Uno, dos minutos. La comida aparece en el plato de Derek y Peter se cuestiona regresar a su propio almuerzo abandonado, cuando el más joven finalmente habla.

—Le diste autorización a Stilinski para la Sección Prohibida.

Esa es la señal al parecer, porque Peter sonríe más y vuelve a comer, mientras Derek comienza a dar cuenta de las chuletas en su plato. Están un poco demasiado cocidas para su gusto, pero para comer carne cruda siempre puede salir al bosque una noche. Su tío se toma un par de minutos para hablar, bebiendo de su copa y encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es un chico bastante persuasivo —acepta el profesor de Astronomía.

El lobo de Derek ruge dentro de su pecho, pero él se contiene, esta vez no apretando ningún tenedor. No es un lobezno adolescente, es un hombre adulto, maduro. No va a lanzarse a desgarrar la garganta de su tío con sus dientes simplemente porque esté mirando en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor expidiendo ese asqueroso aroma dulzón de interés sexual. No cuando sabe que Peter Hale tiene interés sexual casi en cualquier cosa que dé sombra.

Luego de calmarse un momento, sorprendiéndose de no haber dejado una linda marca de sus garras en la mesa, Derek observa a Jennifer que le mira llena de curiosidad. Es una mujer bastante sexy y él siempre ha sabido que le gusta, pero es en ocasiones como esa en que ella le mira como si él fuese una de esas runas extrañas que estudia que Derek se reafirma que nada podría pasar jamás entre ellos. Eso y que su lobo araña su pecho queriendo obligarle a mirar hacia cierto estudiante y no le permitiría observar a nadie más con la misma intención.

Un carraspeo de más allá en la mesa, hace que Derek se incline para observar hacia el Jefe de Gryffindor, el que le muestra un pergamino el que no tuvo problemas en leer aunque Finstock lo mueva constantemente. "Convocatoria para Equipo de Quidditch de Hogwarts" dice, el sábado a las 11 y debajo unas cuantas normas (de 2do a 6to solamente, pruebas públicas, escobas propias –ya que las del colegio eran unos vejestorios–) y espacio para firmar para los interesados. Derek asiente conforme, ya que esas normas las han decidido la semana anterior y vuelve a concentrarse en su plato mientras Finstock camina hacia el tablero de anuncios fuera del Gran Comedor ante la mirada atenta de todos los estudiantes, aplicando un hechizo en el pergamino que lo colgaría también en los tablones de las Salas Comunes.

Los susurros emocionados comienzan a subir de volumen mientras el Jefe de Gryffindor regresa a su asiento. Derek se permite el capricho de observar hacia el sitio de los leones de sexto año, encontrando a Scott hablando emocionado sobre el Quidditch, ante la atenta mirada de Raeken, Yukimura y, curiosamente, Malia Tate, a quien al parecer no le importa ser una tejona desencajando entre leones. A la distancia la chica Argent parece tratar de simular que no escucha a Scott, pero falla en eso. Es cuando se encuentra con los ojos de Cora que nota que se ha quedado mirando más del tiempo adecuado al grupo, viendo la sonrisa burlona de su hermana y su gesto, que inevitablemente le hace mirar hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw en donde halla a Stiles sentado entre Danny Mahealani y Lydia Martin, al parecer intentando convencer a la chica de algo.

No le cuesta demasiado agudizar el oído, llegándole restos de la voz del chico por encima de las charlas insustanciales de los demás adolescentes.

—¡Vamos, Lydiaaa! Sé que sabes muchísimo más de lo que te gusta reconocer. ¿Podrías ayudarme con estos textos, por favor, por favor, por favor? Mira que me estoy perdiendo la oportunidad de avivar la llama de Scotty para volverlo capitán por pasarme todo el almuerzo suplicándote.

—No me importa, aparte de que no hay ni una sola posibilidad de que tu amigo sea capitán del equipo porque mi novio Jackson lo va a ser, tengo cosas más interesantes en las que gastar mis habilidades, como leer esto —le responde la pelirroja y Derek puede ver sin problema que le acaba de mostrar con descaro la portada de Corazón de Bruja. El hombre lobo suelta un bufido que puede ser una risa burlona, pero Stiles no ha cambiado su expresión.

—El número de esta semana está muy aburrido, pero podemos hacer los quizz juntos mientras me ayudas a traducir, si quieres.

El sonido de la risa de Mahealani por las palabras de Stiles es todo lo que Derek necesita para dar por finalizado el almuerzo, con el plato vacío esta vez.

La sonrisa sabihonda de Cora a la distancia no le ayuda a recordarle a su lobo que ese es un chico de 16 años al que no debería prestar atención, así como tampoco la mirada que Peter le dedica cuando se pone de pie. Mientras sale del Gran Comedor inevitablemente se pregunta si Stiles se presentará a las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch, o si solo irá a animar a Scott como ha parecido insinuar. De pronto ya no puede esperar a que sea sábado y eso le hace sentir estúpido. Estúpido, pero no malhumorado, y eso es un avance a esa mañana. Su madre se sentiría orgullosa, piensa sarcástico.

* * *

 ** _NOX_**


End file.
